Chipwrecked, my way
by You turn my Pinkies Blue
Summary: Slight AU. Discontinued What if Zoe hadn't found out about the treasure? What if Simone hadn't found Dave? What if?


**Just an odd thing floating around in my head. :P Just so that you know, Zoe won't find out about the treasure until MUCH later in the story, and there is no exploding volcano. Sincerely, the exploding volcano on an island trope has been used WAY too much lately in the movies bussiness...too much PERIOD. Anyway, enjoy, and no haters, please.**

"You know how Simon's been driving me crazy?" he fingered one of the flowers that Brittany had placed on her railing, his shoulders slumped and his normally mischievous face turned down in a look that spoke of guilt and sadness.

Brittany tilted her head slightly, inviting him to continue.

"Well, that what I've been doing to Dave," Alvin turned and walked down a few of the steps in front of him, "for years."

Brittany followed, as Alvin choked out, "No wonder…he hates me."

Brittany gently pushed her bangs out of the way, her heart going out to the chipmunk in front of her. Looking at his dejected form, she realized that with Simon, well to be honest, gone, Alvin was now the brother in charge, and the weight of all of his life now came crashing down on his shoulders. It was more than the carefree young teen had ever had to deal with, and it was crushing him.

"Oh," she sighed, not knowing exactly what to say to him. She had always been the girl in charge and so had never been in his situation, and not being the "smart one" she wasn't sure how to advise him. So she said the first thing that came to mind, placing her hands on his arms in a comforting way, "I'm sure Dave will come. I mean, he-certainly he loves Simon and Theodore."

She noticed that his ears pricked up, and his shoulders moved upwards, and thought that she had comforted him, but if she had seen his slightly shocked face, she would have known that her words hadn't done much to help.

Jeanette gave Zoe an incredulous look. Did she seriously think that a Ping-Pong ball could find Simone?

"You're kidding, right?"

Zoe bent over so that she was more eye level to the purple clad chipmunk.

"If Callaway can't find him, nobody can-Ah!" The ping-pong ball came back full force; hitting Zoe on the same spot the mango had hit her yesterday.

Simone jumped out of the water, throwing a large, toothed fish at Zoe. "There you go _mademoiselle,_ a fish for you, as a token of gratitude."

"Oh, really? Thanks. Hey, do you guys want to come over for supper? I have fish!" she held the fish by the tail, smiling at it happily, before putting it in the basket she was carrying. "Come on, Theo and Ellie. You two can help me gut this guy."

Both of the little chipmunks looked at the fish in horror, as Zoe scooped them up and placed them in the basket next to it. She trudged off, "I'll be back at my place, if you need me you'll have to yell real hard for me to hear you, okay?"

"Is alright with me," Simone turned to Jeanette now, wiping his hands off on his shirt, "I am sorry if I caused you any worry, but I have something that might make it up to you."

His dark blue eyes stayed glued to her as he reached behind him and pulled out a gold bracelet, that to them looked more like a tiara.

"I thought it would look nice on you, but know I realize that even the most precious of gems cannot compare to your beauty," he said, gently placing the tiara on her head. She bowed her head, blushing as he took her hands in his.

"Oh, not really, but thank you for thinking so."

He frowned, gently cupping her cheek and lifting her head so that she would look at him.

"Don't you think you are beautiful, Jeanette?"

"Well, I, I suppose I kind of am, pretty," she found that he seemed to have locked her eyes onto his; she couldn't bring herself to look away.

"Jeanette, _Mon chère_,never have I seen a girl as beautiful as you in my whole life. You are beautiful."

"You really think so?"

"With all my heart."

She leant forward slightly, smiling thankfully at Simone. They inched closer to each other, lost in each others eyes, until they kissed. Just a gentle kiss, but it sent chills all through Jeanette's tiny body.

Suddenly he pulled away, his eyes widened till they almost looked comical.

"Simone, what's wrong?"

"Simone?" his French accent was gone, and his voice quivered a bit, "What-who…Oh, my gosh! We were just kissing!"

"Simon," her smile came back a bit, "You're back!"

His only response was, "You and I were kissing?"

He fainted, making Jeanette worry a little.

"There you are!" Jeanette jumped as Brittany came up behind her. "Wow, Jeanette, I can't believe you crossed that log over there!"

"Well, Simone helped me, and-Oh, Simon's back."

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows at Simon lying on the ground. "Actually, it looks like he's out."

"Oh, well that's only because…" Jeanette raised a hand to her lips, still feeling the warmth where Simon's lips had pressed against hers.

"Uh, still here, sister! And it's only because of what?" Brittany waved a hand in front of her sister's face.

"Because we kissed."

Brittany's jaw dropped, "You what?"

Jeanette turned to Brittany, putting her hands on her shoulders, "Oh, Brittany, it was the most wonderful thing I have ever experienced!"

Brittany pushed her sister's hands off, listening incredulously as her sister described how it felt.

_What? She had her first kiss before __**me**__? That's just…wrong! _

Simon sat up, shaking his head woozily. Brittany frowned at him, crossing her arms rather sourly.

"Come on, Romeo and Juliet, I came here to bring you two back to the tree."

"Welcome to the Uncharted Island Chippette Resort! What do you think?" Brittany stood in front of the house she had made.

"Whoa!" Jeanette perked up, clasping her hands together, "It's so beautiful! Brittany, I didn't know you could…build! And so well!"

Brittany forced a smile at Jeanette

"Yeah, Brittany, it's really pretty! Can we see inside?" Eleanor smiled, leaning on her crutch.

"Sure, follow me!" Brittany walked them through the door, "This is the-"

"Brittany!" Alvin poked his head through the door, "Zoe say- Whoa-ho-ho! It's even more awesome inside!"

"Yes, and I'm kinda busy right now, Alvin," Brittany sent a meaning glance at her sisters.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but Zoe says she saw Dave and a weird duck guy at a mangrove."

"Really?" Eleanor's eyes widened in excitement.

"We're going to get off of this island!" Brittany yelled.

Jeanette and Eleanor pulled Brittany into a group hug, laughing and jumping up and down happily. Brittany joined in, until she saw Alvin standing at the door, looking at the floor thoughtfully.

Eleanor cried out, having hurt her ankle while jumping up and down, making her sisters stop jumping. Jeanette walked her over to the couch, sitting Eleanor down so that she could check her ankle.

Brittany walked over to Alvin.

"I told you he would come," she smiled at him softly. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, yeah, but…I...I," he stopped, turning and walking out the door. Brittany followed him.

"But what, Alvin?"

He got down on all fours, running down the stairs.

"I don't…I don't know if I can…face him, I guess," he stood up at the bottom of the stairs

"What do you mean?" she followed him down the stairs.

"All Dave has ever done for us, for me, was to help us. And all I've ever given him back is trouble. I've reeked havoc," Brittany refrained from rolling her eyes at his mis-wording, "all over his life-I'm pretty sure the only reason he puts up with me is because of Simon and Theodore."

Great. Now how was she supposed to answer that? She never had been the sensitive one of the sisters, nor had she been very good at making friends. Being popular, yes, but real friends? Might as well ask her to go skydiving.

"Alvin," she sighed, "I'm-I'm pretty sure Dave loves you. Even if it is only because of Simon and Theodore, I'm sure Dave loves you."

Alvin turned towards her, his face a little less depressed. Brittany placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her chest. Her initial instinct was to push him off and scream at him, but she could feel that he was shaking.

Crying? Alvin was crying? She gently patted his head, wondering what being on this island would do to them next.

Just as suddenly as he had hugged her, he jumped back, wiping at his eyes quickly.

"S-sorry Brittany. I don't know what-"

"It's okay."

He chuckled nervously, fingering the hem of his red sleeve, "Okay, but, please-"

"Don't tell anyone, right?" she wiped at a moist spot on her fur.

"Yeah. Exactly."

Simon grinned appreciatively at the house Alvin had made.

_Maybe I should have stayed as Simone for a while longer..._

At that thought he blushed, thinking about Jeannette...what exactly had he told her while he was in that state? A soft pattering behind him caused him to turn around.

"Oh, look who's finally come to see the tree house," Alvin glared at him lightly in distaste, "What happened, did the 'roof of stars' come crashing down on you?"

Simon blinked, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Alvin opened his mouth, almost about to say something, when he noticed Simone's french accent was gone. The word forming in his throat died out with an odd "guh".

"Anyway, Alvin, I'm amazed..." Simon turned away, remembering Dave for a second. He sighed, and aknowlegded the fact that he would now have to be the one in charge again, Alvin's responsible spurt probably wasn't going to last long. For a moment, he wondered...maybe if his brother _had _to take care of everybody...maybe he would mature, somehow. Heaven knew Alvin could bear to mature some. Suddenly, a foolish idea sprang into mind. For a moment, Simon fought it, ashamed that he would think of something like that. Theo didn't deserve to have something bad happen to him because he wanted to teach Alvin a lesson...although...maybe...Simon sighed, before turning to his brother.

"Is that you Simon?" the red loving chipmunk finally found his voice. Simon flashed him a self assured, and slightly annoyed smile.

"No, no, it is Simone!"

French boy was back.

**Anywho...I'm not going to keep writing this. XP Lost inspiration and due to a review of the movie that I read on FF I'm gonna just rewrite the entire movie. Why? Maybe because I'm competitive and like to show off how much better I am than the big shots inthe movie industry. :P Of course, I fully expect myself to fail before even finishing the story. *shrug* Anyway, if your interested, keep an eye out. Although, it'll take a while. YTMPB out. **


End file.
